Only one call away
by Tkorgkhachu
Summary: Daddy calls alec’s phone but when maryse picks it up... it’s not robert on the other end.


Maryse wasn't a nosy person. She never looked through Max, Jace, or Alec's things or Isabelle's journals. She told them what to do and expect it done, nothing more and nothing less. Or course, with that came a strange distance between her and her kids. She knew almost nothing about them, and since they never told her anything and she never ventured out to find anything. She was shocked when Alec came out and frustrated she hadn't noticed. That frustration, unfortunately, came out as disappointment and angry towards Alexander, which she never wanted. It ruined her chances of having an opportunity to get to know her son, now, that he had closed himself off from her completely. She hated that, she hated herself for being too hard. After Max's rune ceremony was when she realised all of this, when her eyes were opened to see the pain she had caused. She had apologised and thankfully Alec had accepted. She was joyous she had Alec, Jace, and Isabelle to help her through her divorce with Robert. She wouldn't be able to get through it without them. She had learned more and more about her children, and was amazing time and time again about she could have ignored their quirky personalities and bright minds. Of course, she didn't know everything, and that was normal. She had only made up for lost time, there was still so much in their lives now that she needed catch up on. If only their lives were like... some sort of television show, so then she could easily catch up.

Needless to say, that might have been way she was a little bit shocked when she went to do the Clave bills. That was her job now, the only one that she could have that was out of the Clave's way. So, they didn't have to acknowledge her current situation. Her eyes bulged as she looked at the phone bill. She knew it would be high, because there was many shadowhunters at the New York institute. The money wasn't what shocked her so much. What shocked her was what she found when she clicked under her family name. The number of phone calls and text were in the thousands! Maryse understood they needed to call each other frequently, with all the attacks and such. The part she didn't understand was that they very rarely, or seeming so in comparison, called each other. Jace texted numerous of girls and, their conversations only spanned around five text each. Isabelle had long conversations with who Maryse deduced were her friends or current flings. Alexander was a completely different story. He talked to family, and Clary. What Maryse also didn't understand was why he talked so much Robert. Sure, he had been more accepting of him and Magnus, but Alec didn't seem to like talking about Robert after he founded out about the affair, let alone talk to him. Maryse was hurt. She shook her head, finishing the bills. She'd talk to Alec about it later.

It was later, and Maryse was defiantly unprepared to have this conversation. She wasn't mad that He was talking to Robert, a bit betrayed but mostly confused. She walked over to him, her heels clicking against the marble floor or the indoor training centre gained his attention. He steadied the punching bag he had been using, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, I was just about to get a shower, can we talk after?" He asked, breathless from his exercises. Maryse nodded, sitting on the bench next to the table that held different weapons to practice with. She tapped her fingers against her lap nervously. She knew she had a good fifteen minutes to think out how she was going to phrase everything. She looked around the room as she thought, a black phone catching her eye. She stared at it, noticing it was Alec's. Maybe she wouldn't have to talk to Alec; maybe she could just call Robert and ask him. It would save her an uncomfortable chat. She timidly grabbed for the phone, taking a deep breath as she held it in her hands. She opened it, seeing Robert had already tried to call. She clicked on the contact named 'Daddy' and brought the phone to her ear. The ring felt like it would go forever, but just as Maryse was about to hang up, a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Why are you talking to Alexander so much?" Maryse rambled out, too nervous to notice the voice that had answered, hadn't been Robert's.

"Um, first who is this? And second, because I'm his boyfriend..." Magnus answered slightly annoyed. He thought it might be Isabelle trying to prank him, but the voice sound strangely similar to somebody else's.

"Maryse?"

"Magnus?" Maryse whispered. She suddenly found herself in a situation she wasn't expecting. Just as Magnus was about to ask what was going on, Alec strolled back into the training centre.

"Hey, have you seen my..." Alec asked absentmindedly before stopping himself at the site of his phone in Maryse's hand and horrified look on her face.

"Alec, why is Magnus named 'Daddy' in your phone?" Maryse questioned, in the most normal voice she could muster. She wanted to know more about her kids but not that much.

"By the angle..." Alec mumbled and he brought his hands to his face, hiding himself for the humiliation. He could hear Magnus laughing from the other side of the phone.

"Well, this has been amazing. Could you ask Alec to grab more coffee on his way home? Thanks." Magnus giggled before hanging up.

"Magnus needs you to pick up coffee on your way home." Maryse informed.

"Thank you for that..." Alec said, his face beet red as he grabbed his phone and went back to take a shower. Well, at least they were making new memories.


End file.
